Sorpresas de navidad
by LidiaaIsabel
Summary: Os para el intercambio navideño del grupo Dramione Chile. ¡Wolfstar para el mundo!


**Declaración:** Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 **N/A:** Este Os participa en el intercambio navideño del grupo Dramione Chile. Mi amiga secreta es María (Mary Eagle Med) y le hice un Wolfstar (SiriusxRemus) con mucho amor, espero de corazón que le guste mucho. Espero no haya quedado muy cursi. Gracias a Alice Mlfy por revisar que la historia no diera pena, ok no.

 _*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

 **Sorpresa de navidad**

.-.

El grupo más travieso que haya visto la profesora McGonagall en sus años de trabajo estaba ya en su último año. Algo que la hacía muy feliz al librarse por fin de esos muchachos buscadores de problemas.

Estaba un tanto preocupada ya que se aproximaba navidad y como siempre se quedaba en el castillo, el tema era quien se quedaría a pasar las fiestas allí. Cruzaba los dedos para que no le tocará cuidar a los cuatro mosqueteros como les decía Dumbledore.

.-.

Mientras James y Lily coquetean muy cerca uno del otro sin prestar atención a su alrededor. Sirius Black daba vueltas frente al lago con semblante preocupado.

—Pronto será navidad James.

—Ajá —respondió el aludido susurrándole cosas a Lily.

—Y Remus no tiene donde ir.

—¿Y?, siempre se ha quedado aquí para las fiestas, sabes que como Prefecto le gusta vigilar a todos. En especial a nosotros.

Lily miró como Sirius caminaba de un lado a otro, realmente se veía preocupado y le dio un codazo a su novio para que le prestará atención. James se hizo el herido y respondió. —¿Qué pasa contigo Sirius, porque estás preocupado por Remus? A él no le molesta quedarse, lo ha dicho.

—¡Demonios lo sé! —exclamó.

—¿Pero? —intervino Lily, le había tomado cariño a los amigos de su novio.

—Pero este es nuestro último año aquí. La última navidad, luego no tendrá donde vivir. No creo que quiera ir con sus padres, siente que les hace la vida miserable con su condición —dio un largo suspiro.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?

—Lo observo, y a veces cuando está muy ido, oigo sus pensamientos. Y ustedes no son muy buenos poniendo barreras mentales —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily se tapó las manos avergonzada por la revelación de Sirius y se empezó a poner colorada. —¡Sirius Black no serías capaz! —exclamó.

—Oh querida tus secretos están a salvo conmigo —respondió guiñándole un ojo.

James envió un hechizo que su amigo esquivo con facilidad, en realidad nada grave un " _petrificus totalus_ " para que se quedará quieto. —Nunca más Black.

—Hey cuando piensas cosas sucias me retiro lentamente, tranquilo. De todos modos, lo aprendí desde niño. Siempre tienes que saber que piensan tus enemigos, nunca sabes cuándo están planeando algo contra ti.

—Ustedes... —se levantó Lily avergonzada; —iré al comedor, los veo allá.

—Idiota —le dijo James viendo como su novia se iba roja como un tomate y le mandó una bola de nieve que le dio en la cabeza.

—Nunca he oído más que "oh James como lo amo", "y como besa," "y si"... —y fue cortado por otra bola de nieve.

—Me vengaré de esto Canuto —respondió riendo por lo inteligente que era su amigo.

—Me quedaré para navidad, me quedaré con Remus —dijo Sirius seriamente.

James lo notó decidido. —No es mala idea realmente. Yo aún no decido que haré y dado que Lily no quiere ir a su casa probablemente me quede.

—No es necesario James, piénsalo tranquilo. Pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie menos a Lily y Remus que esos de guardar secretos no tienen nada.

—Está bien no diré nada.

—Necesito ir a Hogsmeade por algunas cosas, le daré una sorpresa.

—Te gusta eh, Lily lo sospecha hace un tiempo, pero no lo creí hasta ahora —dijo con su sonrisa pícara.

—Lo amo y no sabes cuánto... Pero él se niega a tener algo más por su condición, a pesar que sé que no me haría daño.

—Claro que sí, husmeador de mentes. Que él no se entere que haces eso o te matará.

.-.

Ambos amigos se reunieron en el comedor con el resto del grupo para la cena. Lily y Remus hablaban de algún trabajo pendiente mientras Peter comía en silencio, pero sonrió al ver llegar a Sirius y James.

—Ustedes dos, coman tranquilos y dejen de estudiar —dijo James al ver a su novia comiendo junto a una torre de libros.

—Que tú seas un flojo no es nuestra culpa James —respondió Remus divertido.

—Dejen a mi cerebro en paz.

Severus Snape los miraba desde la mesa de Slytherin mientras conversaba con sus compañeros. Mantenía vigilado al grupo, sobre todo a James y Sirius, su pasatiempo era descubrir sus travesuras y ponerlos en evidencia. Aunque a veces Lily intercedía por ellos y no podía decirle que no a su antigua amiga.

.-.

Ese fin de semana al ser antecesor a navidad, Sirius fue a Hogsmeade acompañado de James para buscar sus regalos de navidad. Lily y Remus fueron a visitar la librería del pueblo en busca de alguna novedad.

Luego de asegurarse que los chicos se habían ido Hogwarts a terminar unos informes, Sirius arrastró a James a la librería. Debatiéndose internamente que comprarle a Remus, un tema difícil cuando su amigo era bastante simple y estudioso.

—No me digas que le llevarás un libro a Lunático —dijo siguiendo a Sirius.

—Remus ama los libros, no puedo hacer nada contra eso.

James se encogió de hombros y lo acompaño a revisar los libros que había escogido. Pasaron luego a las tres escobas por un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Sacó una pequeña caja y se la mostró a su amigo.

—Le pediré a Lily que se case conmigo cuando terminemos la escuela —dijo tras tomar un trago de su vaso.

—Eso si es un plan, hermano. Yo no sé qué haré saliendo, no puedo volver con mi amada familia —dijo pensativo.

—¡Hey!, Puedes seguir viviendo con nosotros, mis padres te quieren como un hijo más. Pero por ahora tenemos que mantener la sorpresa para Remus. Lily finalmente se quedará porque no soporta la actitud de su hermana para con ella, luego irá para año nuevo a ver a sus padres. Así que yo haré lo mismo.

—Genial, podremos pasar la navidad juntos —dijo levantando su vaso, lo chocó con su amigo; —¡salud por eso!

.-.

La semana pre navidad fue estresante sobre todo para los premios anuales y prefectos. Ya que algunos se iban a sus casas, muy pocos quedaban a cargo de los que pasaban la navidad en el castillo. Remus Lupin hacía rondas durante las noches. Los Premios anuales James y Lily organizaron a los demás prefectos que quedaban allí sin comentarle a Remus que se quedarían a pasar las fiestas, él creía que todos se irían y quedaría solo. Realmente no le molestaba y prefería preocuparse de su trabajo como prefecto.

—Creo que esa guirnalda queda mejor así —Remus oyó una voz detrás de él y sonrió.

—¿Ahora eres experto en ornamentación Canuto?

Sirius con su varita movió las guirnaldas formando otra figura para colgarla en una ventana. Y en silenció siguió ayudándolo. Remus comenzó a sentirse un tanto invadido en su espacio, conocía los sentimientos de Sirius hacía él, pero había dejado claro que no podían tener algo más que una amistad. Sirius tranquilamente había dicho que esperaría a que estuviera listo para dar el paso.

—¿No deberías estar viendo a James jugar o algo por ahí? —comentó un tanto incómodo cuando doblaron en un pasillo desocupado mientras levitaban unas cajas con adornos.

—Cualquiera diría que te molesta estar conmigo Lunático —respondió en voz baja.

—No es eso Sirius —dijo volteando seriamente; —simplemente es, raro.

Sirius suspiró suavemente, buscaba acercarse a Remus despacio y sin presionar demasiado, pero el chico no se lo hacía nada de fácil. Se acercó por la espalda mientras Remus levitaba algunos adornos para colgarlos.

Remus se tensó al sentirlo tan cerca. Sirius apoyó la cabeza en su espalda. Era demasiada cercanía incluso para ellos.

Sirius lo rodeó y lo miró a los ojos. Remus lo contempló calculando cuál sería su siguiente paso. Pero no estaba preparado para verlo de cerca y sentir sus labios cálidos sobre los suyos.

Sirius presionó sus labios y los lamió suavemente. Sintió la tensión de Remus y sonrió. Remus entreabrió los labios para dejar un suspiro y su amigo aprovecho para profundizar el beso, su lengua bailaba para llamarlo a responder a sus provocaciones. Lo acercó desde la cintura y se sintió en el cielo. Tenía que arriesgarse a ser rechazado, pero no desaprovecharía robarle un beso a su amor platónico.

Remus sentía que se derretía en los brazos de Sirius, cualquiera diría que lo iba a rechazar. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando te toman con tanta pasión y amor? Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire y Sirius se apoyó en su cuello.

—Yo sé que dije que no te presionaría Remus, pero a veces tengo ganas de rendirme —y dejando un beso en su cuello se retiró rápidamente por el primer pasillo que vio. Su corazón latía a mil. Robarle un beso a Remus fue una idea de último minuto, y esperaba lograr despertar algo en su lobuno amigo.

.-.

Ambos se mantuvieron silenciosos cuando comían en el gran comedor. En clases James los distraía haciendo algunas bromas a Severus o al profesor de pociones. James le pidió a Lily que se llevara a Remus al comedor mientras el resolvía algo, interceptó a Sirius fuera del salón intrigado por la situación.

—¿Qué sucede con ustedes? Creí que te gustaba, apenas se hablan. Lily dice que están peleados.

Sirius suspiró.

—Lo besé.

—Iug —fue la respuesta de James mientras arrugaba la cara.

—Un beso apasionado y exquisito, si me preguntas.

—Eh… nop, realmente no me interesan los detalles Canuto.

—Y luego le dije que a veces quería rendirme con él. Y no he leído pensamientos de nadie desde entonces. Siento que invadiría su espacio.

—Quién lo diría, te dieron una lección.

Sirius rio y se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, mañana es el día que nos iríamos en el tren a casa. Así que Remus debe vernos armando los baúles y yéndonos.

Sirius asintió y se fueron al comedor a unirse con sus amigos.

Remus seguía callado y serio alrededor de ellos. Lily le comentaba todo lo que haría en su casa, ayudada por James y Sirius, dejando claro que estarían fuera por esas festividades.

El resto de las clases fueron suspendidas para que los alumnos preparasen sus cosas para partir después del desayuno en el Expreso Hogwarts. Remus leía un libro en su cama mientras sus amigos arreglaban sus cosas en sus baúles.

Todos los alumnos andaban apresurados arreglando sus cosas y emocionados de lo que la navidad les traería este año. Remus los observaba con nostalgia, extrañaba sus navidades de niño con sus padres, cuando era un chico normal y le encantaba salir a jugar con la nieve para luego recibir una taza de chocolate caliente de manos de su madre.

Para Remus llegó muy pronto la mañana, casi no pegó ojo en la noche y ver a sus amigos felices, sobre todo a Sirius, lo descolocó un poco. Después de lo sucedido hace días atrás con ese sorpresivo beso no volvió a ver intentos de Sirius de acercarse. Aquella idea le daba vueltas, al parecer realmente se había rendido con él y ya no había una posibilidad de tener algo más.

Él quería estabilizarse en el mundo mágico, y luego poder ver la posibilidad de seguir su amistad con Sirius y quizás algo más, pero este último no era conocido por ser muy paciente.

Luego del desayuno emocionado y frenético por parte de la mayoría de los estudiantes. Remus acompañó a sus amigos para despedirse de ellos y sumergirse en los quehaceres de prefecto el resto de los días.

—Remus querido deberías ir con nosotros a pasar la navidad —le dijo Lily al abrazarlo fuertemente.

—Tranquila, acá estoy bien. Prométeme que lo pasarás bien Lily.

—Por supuesto, tú también, descansa un poco.

James lo abrazó y se despidió con mucha alegría, demasiada para el gusto de Remus. Lo más incómodo vino cuando le tocó despedirse de Sirius.

—Que tengas una feliz navidad, Remus —le dijo abrazándolo suavemente.

—Yo… también tu Sirius.

—Y que te den muy buenos regalos —dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo ante de irse.

.-.

Se fueron en grupo en dirección a los carruajes tirados por los thestral. Mientras Remus se retiraba al gran salón a trabajar en sus informes.

Sus amigos ocuparon la capa de invisibilidad de James para volver al castillo e ir a la sala de menesteres para no toparse con algún profesor o compañero.

—¿Que se supone que comeremos hasta mañana James? —reclamó Lily cuando se hubieron instalado en la sala de menesteres.

—Tranquila, guardé cosas del desayuno, y tengo un elfo convencido que nos traiga un poco de comida el resto del día.

—Espero que esto resulte, sino me daré por vencido definitivamente

—¡Sirius Black tu jamás te darás por vencido, ¿oíste?! —le dijo Lily apuntando con su dedo.

—Está bien pelirroja, lo que tú digas.

El trío jugó ajedrez mágico. Lily leyó un poco. Comieron lo que el elfo les trajo en la cena y se fueron a dormir temprano, pero ansiosos de que el plan de Sirius fuera la sorpresa del siglo.

.-.

Remus despertó sin muchas ganas la mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre, encontrarse solo no le agrada mucho y extrañaba a sus amigos, aunque la mitad del tiempo los tenía que regañar por algo, los echaba de menos.

Pocos alumnos se habían quedado en Hogwarts y el director había colocado una sola mesa al centro para maestros y los alumnos. Remus comió en silencio, siendo observado de cerca por Dumbledore, quien de ante mano sabía lo que haría Sirius y sus amigos para sorprender al joven Lupin. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro, extrañaría al pequeño grupo.

.-.

Una vez lista la cena de esa noche, una muy especial. Remus se vistió lo más formal que pudo y se dirigió al comedor. Se sentó junto a otros Gryffindor a la espera del discurso del director.

Los chicos escondidos en la sala de menesteres se vistieron formales para asistir a la cena y bajaron sigilosos al gran comedor, llegaron después que el resto de sus compañeros, y lentamente entraron mientras Dumbledore daba unas palabras al resto.

Palabras que quedaron en el olvido cuando Remus sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Volteó lentamente el rostro y su sorpresa era magnánima al ver nada menos a que a Sirius Black y frente a él; y a Lily Evans junto a James Potter.

Se ahogó con una pregunta y comenzó a toser. Sirius le palmeó la espalda y sonrió al director.

—Veo que se nos han unido alumnos a última hora, bienvenidos —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? yo... yo los deje en los carruajes... —entrecerró los ojos— Sirius...

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamaron los tres aludidos.

—No creías que te dejaríamos comer estos manjares solos Lupin —dijo James mientras comenzaba a comer. Lily le sonrió y le tomó la mano.

—Es nuestra última navidad en la escuela, queríamos pasarla juntos.

—Te dije que no me rendiría —fue lo único que dijo Sirius guiñando un ojo coquetamente.

Remus comenzó a toser nuevamente y convocó un vaso sirviéndose jugo de calabaza. Realmente había sido una sorpresa para él verlos allí reunidos, acompañándolo. Eran su familia.

Se sentía muy feliz, en casa.

Una vez que fueron todos a la sala común y Sirius le pidió al elfo si podía traer sus cosas a la torre de Gryffindor se reunieron en la chimenea.

Lily sacó algunos paquetes de su bolsa y le tendió uno Sirius, Remus y James, este último iba incluido con un fogoso beso. Al que Sirius tosió para cortar el ambiente. Lily se puso colorada y rio por lo bajo.

—¿Puedo abrirlo amor? —pregunto James moviendo sus pestañas inocentemente.

—Qué más da, igual lo abrirás —suspiró ella alegremente; —vamos háganlo todos.

Un libro para Remus, que agradeció con una sonrisa. Un par de guantes para jugar Quidditch para James. Y una pluma nueva para Sirius. Todos le agradecieron con un abrazo.

Sirius fue el siguiente en repartir sus regalos. Un set de limpieza para escobas para James. Un abrigo violeta para Lily y dos libros para Remus.

—¿Por qué esto está en blanco Canuto? —cuestionó al observar uno de los libros.

—Es un diario Remus, quiero que escribas ahí tu historia. Quiero que escribas un libro de lo que ha sido para ti ser un licántropo. Yo te apoyaré en todo y lo financiaré. Si tú quieres, claro —sonrió al finalizar.

—Rayos Sirius, es una idea... genial. Nunca se me había ocurrido. ¿Estás seguro? Hacer un libro es muy caro.

—Tú tranquilo, mi tío me dejó una buena fortuna al enterarse que mi querida madre me rechazó de la familia. Tómalo como un regalo por las siguientes navidades.

—Yo... no tengo nada tan especial para ti —dijo sacando un paquete y dándoselo.

Sirius lo abrió y vio un gorro y guantes a juego para el invierno. Se alegró por el detalle del cuero y abrazó a Remus.

—No esperaba nada tonto. Sólo que me digas que sí e intentes aceptar a este joven enamorado de ti hasta las patas.

—¿hasta las patas? —dijo Remus riendo.

—Un dicho de Evans, no preguntes.

Remus se relajó en su abrazo. Le encantaba estar ahí sintiendo su calor y cariño. Se dejó querer esa navidad por uno de sus mejores amigos. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—Si aceptas a este lobo solitario, intentaré no morderte mucho.

Sirius sonrió al ver sus ojos brillantes y sinceros. La sorpresa vino para él cuando Remus se acercó a sus labios y los besó con timidez, pero sin soltarse de su abrazo. Ahora él se derretía en sus brazos, había recibido el sí de Remus, eso valía por todos los regalos del mundo.

Lily y James sonreían abrazados porque al fin Remus había accedido a intentar algo con Sirius. James besó en la mejilla a su novia y le mostró una pequeña cajita.

—Sé que esta declaración no puede ser opacada con nada. Pero Lily Evans, mi amada pelirroja. ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo saliendo de Hogwarts? No podría vivir un día sin ti.

—Por supuesto que acepto James Potter —respondió abrazándolo y dándole un largo beso.

Ambas parejas siguieron susurrándose cosas y esparciendo besos melosos hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un elfo que tosió al aparecer en la habitación.

—Traje lo que me pidieron.

Sirius agradeció al elfo y tomó la botella de champagne y las copas. Las sirvió y bajo la reprobatoria mirada de Remus convocó un salud.

—¡Que viva el amor!

—¿Seguro no estás borracho ya? —cuestionó Remus entre risas.

—Aún no Lupin, pero pronto lo estaré —dijo en un murmullo seductor.

Remus se tomó su copa al seco de los nervios. Ahora que había aceptado salir con Sirius tendría que acostumbrarse a sus indirectas demasiado directas.

Si lo pensaba bien, había sido una gran sorpresa de navidad tener a sus mejores amigos con él. La propuesta del libro de Sirius, y la decisión de tener una relación con él.

Esperaba no tener más sorpresas esa navidad. Aunque rodeado de James y Sirius nunca se sabía.


End file.
